Pasado, Presente y Destino!
by Kami-Chan07
Summary: “Y si el pasado llegara a el presente? Y si el presente marcara tu futuro? Y si tus sueños se convirtieran en pesadillas?...Locura,angustia,desesperación…Son palabras muy pobres para describir cuando tu mundo se derrumba ante tus ojos.”SXS NXH SXT NXT SXI


Hola!!!, ^^ me presento soy Kami-Chan, nueva por aquí por cierto ^^U, muy bien, este es mi primer fic aquí y bueno, pues espero les guste, y que se entretengan un rato leyendo la historia ^//^ … Aquí abajo dejo más claras las parejas y otras cosillas, Sayonara!

**Parejas Principales:** SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Parejas Secundarias:** SaiIno, NejiTenten, ShikaTema

**Advertencias:** Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen, solo esta historia ^^

**Aclaraciones**: _*hola* _=== pensamientos

"Hola"=== palabras con tono irónico y con doble sentido

***Flash Back*** y **** ==== Flash Back (recuerdos) xD y cambio de escena

(Hola) -Hola- === interrupciones para explicar y agregar algún dato al tema o frase y acciones.

Bien eso es todo XP, comencemos con la historia que la disfruten ^^!

**********************************************************************

**Capi:** **Preparados?, Listos?, COMIENZA LA HISTORIA!!!!**

Era un día normal, con un clima normal, en una aldea normal, en la que vivían personas normales,… un momento… no "TODO" era tan normal. Y no lo digo por decir, si no porque en la tan "CALMADA" aldea de Konoha, los habitantes corrían despavoridos al sentir un temblor… Temblor?, mas bien un terremoto, que se sacudía y aproximaba violentamente haciendo añicos el duro y polvoso suelo… Ok, ahora bien, pasemos a las posibles razones por la cual es causado este supuesto terremoto…

A)Ebisu-Sensei tratando de atrapar a una banda de jóvenes chicas  
B)El terremoto es un Tsunami provocado por las lágrimas de Kakashi porque perdió su libro Icha Icha  
C)Tsunade que acaba de cobrarse otra victima porque en la tienda no había Sake  
D)O una chica corriendo a toda velocidad a un desgraciado joven tratando de matarlo porque este cometió alguna estupidez

Bien, la ganadora el la numero D), pero no se asusten este paisaje es muy normal por los alrededores, es mas, yo creo que me extrañaría mas si algún día no ocurriera…

De acuerdo, ahora volviendo a donde estábamos, entre la multitud que escapaba de una muerte segura, se encontraba el tan famoso galán y frío chico de Konoha…. Exacto!, es ni más ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el ex vengador… Y se preguntarán porque ex?, bueno luego de que nuestro numero uno hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca destrozara en batalla a el asesino ninja Pein, este junto con su compañera y mejor amiga, fueron a tratar que el joven pelinegro desistiera de destruir su aldea y accediera a volver... Como se imaginaran no fue nada fácil y luego de recuerdos de su infancia juntos (los cuales duran capítulos y capítulos ¬¬#) se decidieron a pelear en una batalla en la que ambos casi pierden la vida, pero al final el ganador (obviamente) fue el rubio, trayendo así a el Uchiha de nuevo a su aldea natal, y claro, hay que agradecerle a Naruto que lo haya convencido, porque si no ahora yo les estaría contando no el principio de esta historia, si no el final de la gran aldea de Konoha…

Y volviendo nuevamente a lo anterior, el Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente con su típica pose de "Soy el mejor y nadie me gana", junto con sus típicas manos, en los típicos bolsillos, de su típico pantalón, y no había nada que le preocupara, eso se puede ver, el ya estaba acostumbrado, sabia que la gente no se acostumbraba aún, pero él ya estaba familiarizado con las constantes peleas de sus dos compañeros de equipo, hace 2 años que había llegado a Konoha, y ha de admitir que las primeras veces el también se alteraba, pero luego ya se le hizo costumbre...

Y en determinado momento luego de que su joven y enfadada compañera pelirosa pasara persiguiendo a el asustado rubio derrumbando todo a su paso, el muchacho decidió seguirlos, no es porque le importara lo que ellos hacían, no, no era eso, si no porque hoy, según su sensei, tenían una misión la cual estaba esperando ya que hace mas de 3 meses que no había nada interesante que hacer, y por supuesto no iba a permitir que un mocoso tarado y una molestia le arruinaran su oportunidad… así que después de un rato de corretearlos decidió terminar con este jueguito que ya lo tenia fastidiado….

Sasuke: déjense de idioteces parecen mocosos de 5 años siempre peleando!!!  
Naruto: agutsu, anhagafa  
Sasuke: Que dices baka?  
Naruto: agutsu, anhagafa  
Sasuke: Sakura, deja de ahorcar a Naruto que no puede hablar  
Sakura: Oh si!  
Naruto: Ahhh, al fin aire fresco, dettabayo!!!  
Sakura: y a la próxima que me vuelvas a decir "linda florcita" te arrancaré la piel a tiras!!!  
Naruto: O.O demo (pero), sakura-chan, solo es una apodo cariñoso  
Sakura: pero me parece estúpido, así que no lo repitas!!!  
Sasuke: Lo ven, siempre peleando por estupideces!!!  
Sakura: Bueno, hablo el señor perfección!!!  
Sasuke: Que quieres decir molestia?!  
Sakura: Lo que oíste niño bonito, algún problema?!  
Sasuke: Si tu eres el problema, mejor dicho la molestia!!!  
Naruto: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh paren!  
Sasuke y Sakura: QUE MIERDA QUIERES ?!!!  
Naruto: es que olvide anunciar el "primer round"  
Sasuke y Sakura: DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES!!!!  
Naruto: Bueno no me griten eh!!!  
Sakura: te gritamos cuanto se nos de la gana!!!  
Naruto: No, no lo hacen!!!  
Sakura: Como dijiste? (Levantando el puño)  
Naruto: O.O No, nada, nada, no he dicho nada!!!  
Sasuke: Hmp, inmaduros  
Naruto: Ohhh, hablo el "chico cool"  
Sasuke: Deja de fastidiarme o ya veras!!!  
Naruto: A si? Pues no te tengo miedo!!!  
Sasuke: Pues lo tendrás!!!  
Sakura: Ya párenle!!!  
Naruto: Dobe!  
Sasuke: Baka!  
Naruto: teme!  
Sasuke: Usuratonkachi!

Ok, esto es agotador, pero divertido, pero para la buena o mala suerte de los lectores que quisieran seguir viendo esta "pelea" entre los dos "hombres maduros" o no, en una espumosa nube de humo apareció el tan famoso ninja que copia de pelo grisáceo y mascara, pero para nosotros es mas conocido como el ninja que siempre llega tarde, Kakashi Hatake….

Kakashi: Mmmm, Hola chicos que ha…

Naruto: Tarado, quien te crees que eres eh?  
Sasuke: alguien mejor que tu Baka!  
Sakura: Basta  
Naruto: Eres un…  
Sakura: Dije BASTA!!!  
Sasuke y Naruto: Ok

Kakashi: _*Tal parece que estos nunca cambian, pase el tiempo que pase y tengan la edad que tengan ^^U*_

Sakura: Oiga sensei, que hace por aquí!!??  
Kakashi: Pues vine a darles los detalles de la misión que tienen hoy  
Naruto: ES VERDAD HOY TENEMOS UNA MISIÓN DETTABAYO!!!  
Kakashi: si Naruto así es, bueno, la misión, a grandes rasgos, es acudir a un llamado de ayuda que nos han enviado las personas del pequeño pueblo de la luna ubicado cerca de la aldea del agua.  
Sakura: Oh, nunca había escuchado de ese pueblito  
Kakashi: Si es entendible, es un poblado muy pequeño y oculto entre bosques y montañas  
Sasuke: No ha de ser nada fácil llegar allí  
Kakashi: no, pero no podemos negarnos a prestarles ayuda, así que los espero en las puertas de Konoha al caer la noche  
Naruto: Y que clase de ayuda necesitan?  
Kakashi: mmm, pues no lo se (caída al estilo anime por parte de todos), pero supongo que lo sabremos cuando estemos alli, bien sin mas me despido, buenas tardes

El alegre jounin desapareció en un segundo, dejándoles antes como recado a los chicos que se prepararan para la misión…. Y entre que Naruto que se quejaba por no encontrar lo que tenia que llevar, Sakura que no sabia que llevar y Sasuke que se tomaba su tiempo para escoger lo que tenia que llevar, la noche llego y los chicos, algunos apresurados y otros tranquilamente, llegaron ante los ladrillos de los portones Konoha, y continuada una larga espera por esperar a su sensei, el cual normalmente llego tarde poniendo su típica excusa, marcharon rumbo hacia la misión….

Naruto: BIEN, VAMOS CHICOS, Y CUIDENSE DE NOSOTROS CRIMINALES, PORQUE EL EQUIPO 7 LES PATEARA EL TRASERO A TODOS DETTABAYO!!!!

Y luego de la "celebre" frase de Naruto siguieron su rumbo hasta perderse en el horizonte…

**No sean malos conmigo, apenas es el primer capi .**


End file.
